Psychanalyse
by heiji
Summary: Heero et Wufei chez le psy... Un cauchemar en commun mais de quoi s'agitil ? Et quelle est la solution ?


Titre : Psychanalyse

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise !

Résumé : Wufei et Heero sont chez un psy...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

W : Ca y est t'as finir d'y partir toi, non mais tu as vu ce que tu as écrit !

Moi : Quoi ?

H: C'est toi qui a besoin d'un psy !

Moi: Mais euh ! C'est pas vrai et arrête de te plaindre ou j'appelle Relena !

W : M'en fout ! Ca marche plus ton chantage !

Moi : Au secours ! C'est une révolte ?

H : Non, c'est une Révolution...

Chapitre unique :

Le psy se redressa.

Psy : Alors, dites-moi depuis quand cela dure-t-il.

Wufei et Heero se dévisagèrent.

Wufei : Depuis plusieurs mois...

Heero : Des années même...

Psy : Et cela vous perturbe à ce point ?

Wufei : On voit bien que vous ne la connaissez pas...

Heero : Oui, c'est un monstre !

Le psy se redressa dans son fauteuil.

Psy : Allons...

Wufei : Je vous le jure ! Je n'ai jamais vu une onna pareille !

Heero : Es-tu sûr de toute façon que ce soit une femme ?

Wufei : Maintenant que tu le dis...

Psy : Mais qui vous force à la supporter ?

Heero : Ce sont les fanfiqueurs, ils sont sadiques avec nous !

Wufei : On est toujours obligé de se la taper ! Soit lui, soit moi !

Heero : Et je vous jure que c'est pas humain !

Wufei : La dernière fois, c'est Heiji qui m'a forcé à sortir avec elle. C'est de la torture. De la torture physique et mentale ! Imaginez seulement l'embrasser... On croirait embrasser une ventouse !

Psy : Allons, vous devez exagérer...

Wufei : Non. D'ailleurs vous devez la connaître...

Psy : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Wufei : Je n'ose pas dire son nom... Rien que ça, ça m'effraye...

Heero : C'est Relena Peacecraft.

En entendant le nom, le psy eut un haut le coeur et grimaça avant de manquer de s'étouffer...

Psy : Je comprends...

Wufei : Vous comprenez, c'est toujours nous qui devons la supporter, voire même sortir avec elle ! Soit Heero parce qu'il est le héros... Soit moi pour que Heeero puisse finir avec Duo...

Heero : Et encore, nous on tient le choc... La dernière fois qu'une fanfiqueuse a voulu la caser avec Duo, j'ai dû la tuer tellement il souffrait... Et le pauvre Duo a fini trois mois en maison de repos... ( clin d'oeil à Demain ne sera pas de ma bêta Ephemeris )

Psy : Parlez-moi d'elle, un peu... Est-elle si terrible ?

Wufei : Elle est plus que terrible. Ce n'est pas tellement son physique, elle pourrait plaire, mais c'est elle... Son caractère, son âme... Même Lady Une a moins de problème mental qu'elle !

Heero : Si vous pouviez la voir... Elle mange en parlant d'elle, elle marche en parlant d'elle, elle parle des autres en parlant d'elle, elle dort en ronflant d'elle... Je n'en peux plus !

Wufei : Et ce n'est pas le pire... Vous connaissez le rose ? Et bien, elle, le rose, c'est sa vie ! Elle voit rose, elle est rose... Moi, je fais des crises de tétanie à chaque fois que je vois du rose maintenant...

Heero : Relena est un monstre, elle a tous les défauts et les péchés...

Wufei : Vous la verriez bouffer.. On dépasse la gourmandise, même Duo peut pas manger quand elle mange en face de lui... Et ça, c'est un signe...

Heero : Sans parler de la colère... Elle sait faire que ça ! Et sa voix stridente me crispe encore plus...

Wufei : Il y a aussi la paresse... Madame ne bouge pas, on doit tout lui faire et presque la porter sur notre dos !

Heero : L'orgueil, celui-la, c'est le pire ! Elle a inventé l'orgueil... Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne parle que d'elle...

Wufei : C'est la plus belle, la plus forte et toutes les autres, c'est rien que des connes. (phrase d'une pièce de Robert Lamoureux).

Heero : Mais elle ne nous épargne pas les autres pour autant, elle est aussi envieuse. Elle a tout de la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige... Elle veut tout tout se suite, capricieuse et chiante... C'est tout ce qu'elle est !

Wufei : Capricieuse, mais aussi Avaricieuse, elle garde son argent comme s'il n'y avait que ça dans sa vie... Ses précieux bijoux, ses précieux dollars... Nous, on est juste un jouet dans ses mains...

Heero : Mais le plus insupportable... C'est le dernier péché.. La luxure...

Le visage du psy se déforma rien qu'a l'évocation de Relena en train de...

Wufei : Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer je vous jure...

Heero : C'est traumatisant...

Wufei : Même pour nous...

Psy : Peut-être, mais cette expérience vous a changé... Vous, Heero, on vous qualifiait de personne ayant autant d'émotion qu'unoeuf tropcuit ou qu'une paire de chaussettes sales (citation de Duo Maxwell d'une de mes fanfic que j'ai jamais publiée) et là, vous parlez, vous râlez...

Heero : Bien sûr, je suis humain après tout !

Psy : Quand à vous Wufei, vous avez découvert que même s'il existe une Réléna, les autres femmes sont aussi fortes et aussi capables que vous... Votre machisme a quasiment disparu...

Wufei : Oui, mais à quel prix !

Psy : Les auteurs de fanfic font ça pour votre bien...

Wufei : Ouais mon oeil, ils nous blessent, nous tuent quand ils ne font pas pire...

Heero : Mais un jour, on se vengera...

Psy : Allons vous avez une vie plutôt agréable non ?

Wufei et Heero : Non !

Psy : Et vous avez trouvé une solution pour y échapper ?

Heero : Oui

Wufei : Une seule... Parce que vous comprenez... Elle est pas très aidée...

Psy : Et en quoi consiste cette solution ?

Wufei : Ben...

Heero : En fait... On se saute dessus dès qu'elle arrive...

Wufei : C''est le seul moyen pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on veut pas d'elle...

Psy : C'est-à-dire ?

Wufei : On s'embrasse, voire plus s'il le faut, dès qu'elle est dans les parages...

Psy : Vraiment ?

Le psy se leva et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone

Psy : Faites entrer Mlle Peacecraft.

Les mots à peine prononcés, ils firent leur effet. Heero sauta sur Wufei en l'embrassant à pleine bouche pendant que celui-ci lui retirait sa chemise. Heero laissa la bouche de Wufei pour descendre dans son cou. Wufei, lui, sauta sur le pantalon d'Heero et dégrafa le bouton avant de le lui retirer...

Psy : Messieurs...

Heero commença à enlever la chemise de Wufei sans écouter le docteur, tout en continuant à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Tout l'en embrassant, Wufei, entremêlant ainsi leurs langues, descendit ses mains sur le ventre d'Heero.

Psy : C'était juste un test... Mlle Peacecraft n'est pas là !

Les deux jeunes hommes se relâchèrent. Wufei était torse nu, Heero, lui, était en caleçon...

Heero : Je vais vous tuer !

Wufei : Vous allez tâter de mon sabre.

Psy : Du calme messieurs... Ils s'agissaient juste de voir si vous disiez la vérité...

Wufei : ON N'EST LA POUR CA, NON ?

Psy : Effectivement...

Heero : Alors docteur... Que doit-on faire ?

Psy : Et bien... Je n'en sais rien...

Heero : QUOI ?

Wufei : TOUT CA POUR CA !

Psy : Vous savez, je ne peux rien faire...

Wufei : Pitié... Je n'en peux plus... Je n'en dors plus...

Heero : Moi, je fais des cauchemars affreux... Je suis dans un gundam rose et je me bats contre un dragon qui a trait pour trait le visage de Relena et je me retrouve obligé de l'embrasser pour délivrer Duo, mais à sa place, je trouve Relena.

Psy : Au moins... Vous formez un beau couple !

Heero : Lui et moi !

Wufei : Ça va pas ?

Psy : Je croyais que...

Heero : Non, c'est juste pour échapper à Relena que je l'embrasse si souvent

Wufei : Moi pareil ! C'est pour éviter Relena que je le déshabille...

Psy : Mais bien sûr...

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

Psy : Ne me dites pas que vous n'en tirez pas du plaisir... D'être l'un avec l'autre...

Les deux amis réfléchirent, ils étaient là pour être honnête après tout.

Wufei : Oui, vous avez raison...

Heero : Même beaucoup...

Les deux amis se jetèrent un drôle de regard...

Wufei : Oui, mais on s'éloigne du sujet... On échappe pas à Relena pour autant...

Psy : Je ne peux rien faire... Essayer de convaincre les auteurs...

Heero : Impossible, ils sont trop têtus !

Psy : Bien, je vais vous signer un arrêt de travail. Plus de fanfic avant trois mois... Vous irez en maison de repos...

Heero : Merci.

Psy : Pendant ce temps, profitez-en pour vous reposer...

Wufei : Ouais, peut-être pas finalement...

Heero : On va en profiter ensemble...

Heero se rapprocha de Wufei, il était toujours en calecon et l'embrassa...

Psy : Messieurs !

Wufei se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le sofa.

Psy : Messieurs !

Heero attrapa la ceinture de Wufei et commença à la retirer.

Le psy, mal à l'aise, se retira, laissant les deux amis profiter de leur moment intime...

Wufei : Heero, je t'aime...

Heero : Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Ce moment éphémère (autre clin d'oeil à qui comprendra) était idyllique.

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose débarqua, une chose atroce...

Relena : Heero ! Wufei !

Heero : Oh M... !

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirai une histoire sur ce couple... Je vais vraiment pas bien, il faut que je prenne mes médicaments et que j'aille chez le psy moi aussi...

Sinon j'attends vos reviews avec impatience en espérant que ça vous a plu... Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire...

Histoire inspiré d'une review d'Ephemeris... Comme quoi les petites reviews que vous laissez peuvent amener des petites histoires...


End file.
